


A Night Out and a Lesson in Jealousy

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: The Hunter and the Wolf [6]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Semi Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Peter used to spend his nights at bars and clubs hooking up with any groupie who approached him, things have changed a lot in the year since he's been dating Lucian, but he still likes to at least tease.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Series: The Hunter and the Wolf [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660111
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	A Night Out and a Lesson in Jealousy

Peter had an infinite love for the various bars and night clubs littered throughout Vegas. The city itself at its core was a wet dream for a variety of addicts, under the lights and music it was more so a personal Hell, but he never liked to linger on that reality of things. He preferred the shiny and new appearance, he liked how the lights and the dancers in cages kept you distracted from noticing how pitiful everybody in the night club was. Above all else he loved the attention he often got when he went to said bars and clubs after his stage performances. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a group of women staring at him, whispering to one another then staring again, he smirked at them. His eyes lingered on a girl with thick long black hair, red painted lips, and a black tank top that rode up over her belly button. He downed his drink then ordered another, his attention straying from the girl who still stared at him and back to his new drink. In his head he counted down from ten already knowing one of the girls would approach him, he’d buy her a drink, and flirt harmlessly of course. He wasn’t a total bastard.

He smiled into his drink when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he set his glass back down on the bar and turned his attention to the black-haired woman who’d been staring. She still looked confident standing next to him, her fingers lightly stroking against his shoulder as he looked her over. 

“I saw your show tonight, I just wanted to tell you that you’re amazing.” 

“Thank you, it’s always nice meeting a fan. What’s your name?” He asked watching as she seated herself on the bar stool next to his. 

“Becky.”

“Lovely name, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

She smiled brightly, he noticed just the faintest blush on her pale cheeks as she glanced away. 

“I’ve seen you here a couple of times, this is the first time I felt brave enough to talk to you.” She confessed.

“Oh really? Y’know I don’t bite.” He responded winking at her.

She smirked placing a hand on his knee, she leaned in closer to him. “I don’t mind a little biting.” 

Now there was a time where this would have escalated quickly, and he would have taken her to his apartment or more honestly to his car and shagged her brains out. That was then though, and this was a very different now.

He felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders, he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips at the feeling of the other man’s presence. Becky looked from Peter to the man standing by his side; the flirtatious look she wore a second ago now morphed into blatant confusion. Peter turned his head to look at Lucian, the lycan’s eyes were solely focused on Becky, there was a challenging intensity to his eyes that sent a shiver down Peter’s spine. 

“Hate to tell you love, but he’s taken.” He informed her; voice rough. He pressed a kiss against the top of Peter’s head. 

A look of realization dawned on her face followed by embarrassment as she stuttered out an apology, she got up from her seat and retreated to her friends who looked still confused by what had gone wrong. Once she was out of ear shot Lucian claimed the seat, she’d occupied a second before. Peter ordered two shots of whiskey for them, he could feel Lucian staring at him, into him, he knew he was seething.

“Jealous?” Peter asked pushing the drink towards his partner.

Lucian took it downing it then ordering a second for himself. “Always, hard not to get jealous when I see people pawing at you.” 

Peter smirked, he only on rare occasions teased him. They both knew he’d never stray.

“Right, like half the club hasn’t been eye fucking you since we came in.” He countered. Even if Lucian didn’t pay mind to it or realize it, he was just as sought after if not more by the horny drunks filling the club.

The lycan laughed, he finished his second shot. He placed his hands on Peter’s thighs leaning in close to the other man. Peter stilled, he could feel warm breath against his face, and the intensity in those blue eyes always caught him off guard. 

“That’s funny because I’ve spent this evening sitting over there, eye fucking you.” He confessed, voice low, when he smirked Peter caught sight of his sharp teeth. He felt his hands run up along his thighs, his cock twitched in response to the touching, to all of him.

“Waste of time, could have been actually fucking me.” He responded.

Lucian chuckled, he leaned in kissing him slowly, he bit and sucked against Peter’s bottom lip as he placed a hand against the back of his neck pulling him in. He could feel people watching, staring, he wasn’t sure why, but it turned him on knowing people were watching them. Lucian pressed his tongue inside his mouth, the hand still on his thigh coming dangerously close to his crotch. Peter moaned into the kiss despite himself, Lucian pulled back eyeing him.

“Like people watching us?” 

“Maybe” He admitted.

Lucian pressed a kiss against his jaw his lips brushing against his skin. “Want me to take you into the restroom and fuck your brains out?” He asked his breath hot against his skin. Peter shivered as he felt fangs teasingly scraping against his skin.

“Please” He begged, voice hoarse and strained.

He couldn’t help the feeling of disappointment when Lucian broke away from him to get up from his seat, he took hold of Peter’s wrist his grip firm as he pulled him to his feet. Peter gave a glance back to the girls from before, saw them watching the two of them and that look of disappointment as they realized they wouldn’t get a chance with him now or probably ever. A squeeze to his wrist brought his attention back to Lucian as he pushed open the door to the restroom dragging him inside. He silently thanked god that there was nobody in the room, though even if there had been, he wasn’t sure he would have cared.

Lucian lead him into the nearest stall closing and locking the door behind them, he shoved Peter back up against the now locked door, a second later his mouth was on his kissing him roughly, one hand pressed against Peter’s throat and the other grabbing his thigh to pull his leg up around his waist. Peter moaned into the kiss, he dug his fingers in against the leather jacket the other man wore desperate to touch and be touched, to feel all of him. The lycan rolled his hips against him letting him feel how hard he was, he kissed along his jaw and down the side of his neck biting and sucking against delicate skin. Peter closed his eyes leaning his head back against the door as moans escaped him, the sounds he made louder than he knew they should be. Lucian bit harder nearly breaking his skin earning a soft cry from the hunter.

“Keep it down unless you want everybody to hear you.” He whispered against his skin. “Unless that’s what you want.” 

“What I want is you to fuck me.” He nearly whined as he rocked his hips against him. He was uncomfortably hard; he was pretty sure he’d cry if he didn’t get out of these jeans.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips when Lucian unfastened his jeans pulling them down, he kicked them off pushing them towards the back wall with his foot. Lucian kissed him again, Peter tangled his fingers in his hair his nails scratching against his scalp. He heard the plastic snap of a lid followed by the feeling of lubed fingers wrapping around his cock. He hissed out a moan jerking his hips, Lucian brought Peter’s leg back up to wrap around his waist again as he leisurely stroked him, his hand moved down his slick fingers teasing along his partner’s balls. Peter buried his face against his shoulder biting against the leather of his jacket to muffle his loud moaning as he felt two slicked fingers slowly pressing into his hole, he rocked his hips against his hand driving his fingers in deeper. He was reduced to whines and long moans as he felt those fingers working inside him, a third one being slipped in as his boyfriend stretched him open. 

He leaned his head back against the door moaning loudly when those three fingers were replaced by a thick cock. He pressed down against him, legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he thrust against him, he groaned as he felt a hand against his throat, warm breath against his ear. “Keep your voice down, unless you want anybody who comes in to hear how much of a slut you are for me.” He whispered hotly against his ear. Peter’s cock twitched in response.

He bit down on his bottom lip trying to keep himself quiet as he continued thrusting back against him doing his best to meet the deep rough pace Lucian set as he pounded into him. He reached down between them wrapping his fingers around his own cock stroking himself, he sighed at the slight relief the action brought. It didn’t take long before he was cumming over his own hand, he bit his lip until he broke the skin the metallic taste of blood on his tongue as he rode out his orgasm. He cursed when he felt teeth bite against the side of his neck as Lucian pressed into him his hips stilling as he filled him with his own release. 

After a moment Lucian slowly lowered Peter’s legs, he gently gripped his hips balancing him as the younger man leaned against him. Lucian reached up brushing damp strands of brown hair out of Peter’s face, the hunter smiled at him. 

“When you said I could make things up for you by taking you out I didn’t think that would entail jealous fucking you in a restroom stall.” 

“What, fancy restaurant, hand job under the table? We could do that sometime if you want.” He replied smirking, he slipped past him to retrieve his pants from the floor. It was a slight struggle pulling them back on in the small space, but he managed. 

“You’re lucky I love you so much.” He said smiling fondly as he watched the other man.

Peter kissed him gently before making his way out of the stall. He gave a quick glance around making sure nobody was around, not that he really cared, he knew they weren’t the first or last people to fuck in the restroom here. Lucian stepped out a second after him, he wrapped his arms around his waist hugging him from behind, Peter leaned back against him. It still felt strangely foreign to be in a relationship with somebody, a genuine relationship. He kept waiting for the part where he’d irreparably fuck things up, but so far that hadn’t happened. Lucian pressed a kiss against his shoulder drawing him from his mild worries about this ending someday.

“We should get out of here before somebody comes in.” He told him before pressing a kiss against the side of his neck.

Peter stepped away from him, he took hold of his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. “Hey maybe when we get home, I could make dinner for us, haven’t done that for a while.” He offered feeling suddenly awkward.

“That would be nice, I prefer it just being the two of us anyway. Always have hated crowds.” 

He felt oddly relieved to have him take him up on his offer, a sense of security as Lucian wrapped his arm around his waist and lead him back into the main part of the club where a few people glanced at them knowing what they’d been doing for the past twenty minutes, Peter could only smirk at them. He felt finally happy for the first time in practically forever, especially now going back home with somebody who would still be there in his bed in the morning and every morning after that.


End file.
